Tu grandiras sans moi
by lilicat
Summary: Itachi a fait son choix : Sasuke doit vivre... peu importe le prix. Que se passait-il dans sa tête ce soir là, quand il a quitté Konoha ?


**Titre : **Tu grandiras sans moi.

**Credits : **Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à M. Kishimoto

**Rating :** T

**Résumé : **Itachi a fait son choix : Sasuke doit vivre... peu importe le prix. Que se passait-il dans sa tête ce soir là, quand il a quitté Konoha ?

**Genre :** UR. OS. Pas de couple.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème : grandir**,** en une heure.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews de personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur ce site seront sur mon profil.

Bonne Lecture,

Lili

* * *

**Tu grandiras sans moi.**

Accroupi sur le haut d'un poteau électrique, Itachi observa Sasuke traverser en courant les rues jonchées de cadavres. Son petit frère semblait affolé, ses yeux noirs agrandis d'horreur devant ces corps ensanglantés et définitivement morts. Tous les membres du clan Uchiwa étaient là, tous ceux qui l'avaient vu grandir. Itachi sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la silhouette enfantine se diriger au pas de course vers la demeure familiale.

Il savait parfaitement ce qui y attendait son cadet : les cadavres de leurs parents. C'était lui-même qui les avait tué quelques minutes auparavant, après avoir assassiné tous les autres membres du clan. Ça ne lui avait pas pris longtemps, et rares avaient été ceux qui avaient eu le temps de se défendre. Il était un génie, n'est-ce pas ? Un génie qui venait de massacrer son clan tout entier. Il ne restait que lui... lui et Sasuke.

Silencieusement, Itachi quitta son perchoir quand Sasuke tourna soudain les yeux vers lui. Il ne devait pas le voir, pas encore... Telle une ombre, il se glissa jusqu'au dojo familial, guettant d'une oreille attentive la progression de son petit frère dans la demeure. Il se faufila souplement par la fenêtre laissée entrouverte, et retint un juron quand il glissa sur la mare de sang tâchant le plancher, manquant s'étaler de tout son long.

Itachi posa un regard vide et hagard sur les corps sans vie de ses parents. C'était lui qui les avait tué, lui qui les avait trahi. Et pourtant, ils ne s'étaient même pas défendu, le laissant les exécuter sans protester. Ils ne lui en voulaient même pas. Au contraire, ils comprenaient son choix et lui avaient confié Sasuke. Le ninja parfait qu'il était supposé être n'avait pu retenir ses larmes en enfonçant sa lame déjà pleine de sang dans la nuque de ceux qui l'avaient mis au monde.

Un léger bruit à la porte le fit sursauter, lui rappelant que sa tâche n'était pas terminée. Itachi se repris rapidement, il devait afficher un air froid et impassible devant Sasuke, surtout ne rien lui montrer de ses propres sentiments. La réussite de sa mission dépendait de sa capacité à duper son frère. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et le visage blême de son cadet apparut tout aussi lentement. Le cri de celui-ci fit frissonner Itachi qui se retint de toute ses forces de se jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui cacher la vue de l'horreur qu'il avait commise.

Il le savait quand il avait pris sa décision, le plus dur ne serait pas de tuer tout le monde, d'assassiner de sang froid ses propres parents. Non, le plus difficile serait d'affronter Sasuke, de le voir pleurer, de l'entendre crier... de le faire souffrir, de lui faire peur. Plonger son petit frère dans les arcanes lunaires fut une torture, le voir fuir, terrorisé, un crève-cœur, l'abandonner seul au milieu de ce champ de cadavres : un supplice.

Les larmes coulant sans discontinuer sur ses joues pâles, Itachi quitta Konoha pour ne plus y revenir. Il avait eu le choix : il aurait pu épargner son clan, peut-être même se joindre à eux pour renverser le pouvoir. Mais alors, Sasuke serait mort avec tous les autres. Sasuke ignorait tout du coup d'état que leurs parents fomentaient. Mais pour les hautes instances du village, il aurait été déclaré coupable comme tous les autres.

Il avait effleuré l'idée, un bref instant, d'emmener Sasuke avec lui, dans son exil. Mais c'était une mauvaise idée, une vie d'errance n'était pas une vie pour un enfant. A Konoha, son cadet bénéficierait d'une bonne éducation, il se ferait des amis, il serait intégré dans une équipe. Bref, il aurait une vie normale, loin de toutes les contraintes d'un clan à la rancœur tenace et aux exigences d'un autre temps.

C'était là, sa principale motivation : que Sasuke ait une vie la plus normale possible. Itachi n'était pas suffisamment naïf pour croire que son petit frère se relèverait si facilement de cette perte cruelle. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'il s'était posé en bouc émissaire. La haine aiderait Sasuke à se relever, à avancer, à progresser. Il lui avait offert un moteur, un but. Et puis, c'était dans la logique des choses : il avait tué son clan entier, c'était à Sasuke de le tuer lui. Personne d'autre n'aurait ce privilège.

Juste avant de quitter le village, Itachi avait fait un rapide détour par le bureau du Sandaïme, l'informant de la réussite de sa mission et lui demandant d'envoyer quelqu'un pour récupérer Sasuke. Maintenant, il devait se fier au vieil homme pour prendre soin de son petit frère. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Danzo, ni dans les deux conseillers, mais le Sandaïme était un homme de parole, profondément bon et gentil. Lui s'assurerait que Sasuke se reconstruise petit à petit.

D'une main rageuse, Itachi essuya ses larmes, se morigénant sur sa faiblesse. Son petit frère avait toujours été son point faible, il le savait et ce depuis ce vingt-trois juillet où Sasuke avait vu le jour. Dés le premier regard, Itachi avait su qu'il serait prêt à tout pour ce petit être, si petit, si fragile, qui pleurait bruyamment dans son berceau, ses petits poings serrés et les joues rougies.

- Tiens, Itachi. Tends les bras !

Sous l'injonction de sa mère, le petit garçon qu'il était alors s'était retrouvé avec un bébé dans les bras. Pas très à l'aise, il avait maladroitement tenté de le bercer, et miraculeusement les pleurs s'étaient arrêtés. Ses yeux noirs s'étaient soudainement trouvés prisonniers de deux billes bleues nuit. Une main minuscule avait serré son index et une émotion intense lui avait broyé le cœur.

Depuis ce jour là, Itachi avait regardé son petit frère grandir, veillant sur lui, le consolant quand c'était nécessaire, jouant avec lui quand il avait le temps. Au fils des années, il avait endossé de plus en plus de responsabilités au sein du clan et du village. Mais peu lui importait, il faisait tout pour garder son précieux Sasuke loin des manigances de sa famille. Il voulait qu'il conserve son innocence d'enfant le plus longtemps possible.

Et ce soir, c'était lui qui la lui avait arraché de la plus douloureuse des façons, le plongeant dans des ténèbres sanglantes. Il ne serait plus là pour lui maintenant, c'était à d'autres de prendre sa relève. Priant tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait, Itachi poursuivit sa route, espérant que Sasuke croiserait sur ce chemin tortueux où lui-même l'avait plongé un ami qui deviendrait son guide, sa lumière.

A partir de cette nuit, Sasuke grandirait sans lui. Mais ils se recroiseront un jour, Itachi le sait, il l'espère même. Il a hâte de voir ce que son si précieux petit frère va devenir, sûrement un très beau jeune homme et un puissant ninja. Mais en attendant ce jour, celui où Sasuke sera suffisamment fort pour le tuer, il se contenterait de le regarder grandir de loin, guettant le jour où il le dépasserait.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de Lili :

Bon ben, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait un OOC complet sur Itachi que je maîtrise pas super bien, mais voilà.

Un petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
